A Twist In My Story
by xXxSecretSmilerXxX
Summary: Rukia is living a not so happy life. Her mother is about to remarry, dispite her protesting, and her brother has decided to live with his wife. Ichigo has a father, also about to remarry a woman with no brains. Full sum inside. ;D  hope you like. R&R


**Summary~ Rukia is living a not so happy life. Her mother is about to remarry, dispite her protesting, and her brother has decided to live with his wife. Ichigo has a father, also about to remarry a woman with no brains. Can these two manage to get their parents together? Before it's too late?**

* * *

><p>Rukia walked along the sand, her shoes in her hand. The wind blowing gently through her dark black hair. Her eyes showed no emotion, as if she'd built up a ice cold wall. Her face also, showed no emotion. Behind her, was her friends, Tatsuki and Orihime. Orihime had orange-y brown-ish hair, and brown eyes, Tatsuki had short spikey black hair and dark eyes. Rukia had black hair, and dark violet eyes. Rukia ran a hand through her hair, and turned around. Orihime was sitting on the sand, building a sandcastle. The black haired woman groaned softly, but sat on the other side of Orihime. Tatsuki was laying on the sand, her hands under her head.<p>

"Ah! Rukia-chan! Look!" Orihime pointed at the messy sandcastle with a red leaf ontop. Rukia nodded, and forced a false smile. She heaved out a long breath, and closed her eyes.

"Eh, I gotta go. Seeya, Tatsuki, 'Hime." Rukia waved as she stood. She continued walking along the sand, not looking back. She continued walking, until she was out of sight of Orihime and Tatsuki. She began running. Her dress moved around her legs, making it harder to run. She had no idea where to go, but she felt like running.

She closed her eyes again, not looking where she was going.

"Ah!" She screamed shortly, bumping into a wall. Well she though it was a wall, untill it yelled.

"DUDE!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she frowned. She saw...a white shirt? She continued her eye-journey up, seeing a guy, with orange hair and brown eyes. She raised a brow, and stepped back a few. He glared at her.

"Oh." She said simply, walking around him. She closed her eyes again, and started running. Well, she thought she was running. But really, the orange haired man was holding her up by her backpack. Rukia opened her eyes frowning. Then she realise-

"AH!" She spun around to quickly, the man let go. She kicked her leg out, hitting the man hard in the gut. He flew back, and landed on his back. Rukia glared, and walked over to the man. She kicked the man's leg again, and put her hands on her hips. The orange haired teen sar up, holding his stood up, overtowering the short girl. She craned her neck completely, and held up a hand.

"What was that for!" He yelled, a dark glare on his face.

"Kuchiki Rukia." She introduced herself. The man stared at her strangely, before grabbing her hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." She frowned slowly taking her hand. He didn't have a chance to react. That Kuchiki chick grabbed his arm, and flipped him over her head. Damn, she was strong. Kuchiki walked away, her shoes slung over her shoulder. She didn't care to look back, as she walked lazily to the grassy area. Huh. She kicked him twice, introduced herself, and flung him over her head? Okay?

Kuchiki is a strange one...

The orange haired teen thought, as he spat out mouthfuls of sand. He ruffled his hair, trying to get the sand out of it. He growled, and looked up, seeing that the short black haired girl was no where in sight. He rolled his eyes, and walked up the stairs, seeing his two sisters, Yuzu and Karin sitting on the floor. Karin was sitting on her soccer ball, and Yuzu was sitting cross-legged.

"AH! Bro!" Yuzu smiled brightly, waving. Kurosaki waved and walked passed his sisters. Yuzu quickly stood, running over. Karin sighed and stood, picking up her soccer ball. The black haired girl walked after her siblings, a distant look on her face.

"Hey! Kurosaki!" That voice sounded familiar...Kurosaki turned his head, seeing the short teen running at him, with a redheaded man, and a spikey haired girl.

"Argh." He made a face. That Kuchiki girl again? But who were they? Kurosaki raised his eyebrows.

"OUT THE WAY!" All three of them yelled, running.

"Ichi-nii, who were they?" Yuzu asked, staring after the group.

"Oh, a few people I met." He shrugged, continuing to walk. His sisters followed, one trailing behind boredly.

Rukia stared at the people in front of her. One had black hair, the other having blonde. Orihime was between them. The blonde had an arm around her throat, holding a knife to her throat. The other had a gun.

"Ah. Kuchiki-kun, now to finally meet you in person." Said the black haired man.

"It's Kuchiki. Who are you?"

"Oooh, temper."

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" Rukia yelled. A vein pulsing on her head.

"Hm, none of your concern."

Rukia glared and leapt forwards, and tackled the man to the ground. The person watching widened their eyes. Rukia held her fist up, about to puch, until he held up his gun. She was pulled back, by none-other than her bestfriend. Abarai Renji. She kicked his shin and glared. "I HAD HIM!" She yelled, kicking repeatedly.

"HEY! I get the point. Now stop kickin' me and move, idiot." Renji reached out, and yanked the short girl out the way.

Rukia glared at him, and punched his arm, causing her to fall on the ground. She looked to her side, seeing the blonde man on the floor, spitting out dirt. She huffed and stood up. "Man, I could've taken him." She complained.

"Oh? Well then let's go!" Said the blonde man. They both at each other, almost as if to say, Imma kill you so you better be careful. The man ran forwards, pulling his arm back, about to punch her straight in the gut, until she jumped up, kicking his head repeatedly. The man grabbed one of her legs, and slammed her into the ground.

"Man, that's pretty harsh. Hittin' on a girl." Came a newer voice. Rukia lifted her head, seeing that orange head guy.

"Argh, go away Kurosaki. I can handle it on my own." Rukia glared, kicking the distracted man on the cheek. He skidded back a few metres, and shook his head.

"Ahhh. So you ARE from the Soul Society." Said the blonde haired man. Rukia's and Renji's eyes widened. How did he know.

"Soul Society?" Tatsuki, Orihime and Kurosaki asked.

"Nothing, NOW LET'S FIGHT!" Rukia jumped up, raising a fist. She brought it down, seeing her fist in the water where the man last stood. She felt something heavy connect to her back. She flew forwards, holding her hands out as she saw that Kurosaki guy. He caught her. She glared at him, water droplets dripping down her face.

"HEY! I WAS DOING FINE!"

"You didn't look fine."

"SHUDDUP STAWBERRY!"

"MY NAME IS NOT STRAWBERRY DAMMIT!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Pulse vein.

"RUKI RUKI RUKI!"

Another pulse vein.

"ARGH! SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Yet, another pulse vein.

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

Again, another pulse vein.

"BAST-"

"I hate to break up the lil' love fest-"

"IT'S NOT A LOVE FEST!" Both Kurosaki and Kuchiki yelled.

"But that guy is about to kill 'Hime." Tatsuki finished her sentence. The orange haired man looked again, seeing Rukia gone. He looked back, seeing both black and blonde haired men lying on the floor, rolling around in pain. "Huh, I wanned to take him on, but I guess you beat me, Rukia."

"Eh, kick him or something then." Rukia said checking out the bruise on Orhime's arm.

Rukia slung Orhime over her shoulder, seeing that the woman was unconcious. She started walking. "Hey, Renji- Renji?" She looked around. Oh yeah, it was Tuesday. "Tatsuki, know any hospitals?"

"Nope."

"Greaaaaat. Pure luck."

"I know one."

Both women looked at the man, raised eyebrows. Sighing in defeat, Rukia nodded, folling the man. "Gosh, 'Hime is heavy. Tatsuki, you carry her."

"No way. I've carried her on my back, in my arms, on my shoulder, even leg her cling to my legs while walking."

"I'll take her." Sighed the orange haired teen.

"She's heav- HEY! YOU POOHEAD!"

"Poohead?"

"ASSWIPE!"

"WHAT! I'M THE ASSWIPE? YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY! YOU'RE THE FUCKWIT!"

"BITCH SAY WHAAA!"

"YOU HEARD, STRAWBERRY!"

"DAMMIT, DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS ICHIGO, BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"SLUT!"

"BASTARD!"

"WHORE!"

"DICKHEAD!"

"PEABRAIN!"

"MOTHER-"

Rukia was knocked out, by Ichigo. He re-adjusted Orhime so her cheek was on his shoulder, so her body hung loosely in his arm, and picked up Rukia. He adjusted her so that she was sitting on his arm, her legs either side of his arm, and her head rested near his underarm. Uncomfortably, he walked to his family hospital. Uncomfortable, because he had to grip her leg. Tightly, might I add.

"HEY DAD!" He called through the house. Immediately, his father, Isshin, was in front of him. "I knocked this one out, and this one was also knocked out, and has a few cuts."

"Ooooh. Why'd ya knock 'er out for? You like her-" Instantly, the black haired man was rolling around on the floor, holding his crotch.

"Eh. Yuzu, Karin, take these girls for me will you? Thanks." Ichigo said, spotting his sisters'. Yuzu nodded quickly, and held her arms out for Orihime. Ichigo dropped the woman, seeing Yuzu fall over. Yuzu dragged the woman to their hospital. Karin rolled her eyes, and held her arms out. Carelessly, Ichigo dropped the small woman into Karin's arms. Karin bent down, and somehow got her to hang over her back. Karin's heavy footfalls soon faded as she reached the hospital.

"AHA! I'll go save the pretty ladies!" Isshin grinned, running into the hospital. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked after his crazy family, Tatsuki following him.

"So, how're Rukia and Orihime?" She asked Isshin.

"Weeeeell, Orihime is fine, her cuts and bruises still have to heal, and Rukia will be fine. But I think Ichigo like-" Isshin, was against cracked wall. Ichigo hand one hand in his pocket, the other curled into a fist, outstretched in front of him. "M-m-my lil' boy is all grown up!" Isshin smiled stupidly.

"Well, when're they gonna wake up?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, since Orihime wasn't knocked out as bad, she'll wake in a few hours, but Ichigo hit Rukia reeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllly hard, she'll most likely wake tomorrow." Isshin said, dusting of his body.

"Well, keep tell Orihime when she wakes, not to eat anything strange again." Tatsuki waved a hand, leaving the room.

"Weeeeell, doooo you like like Rukia?" Isshin grinned suggestively.

"NO~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, t'was mah first ever Bleach story. I hope you enjoyed. Soooo...leave a review? Kthanksloveyouubaii xx<strong>


End file.
